Random Jaden And Bastion Story
by YaoiLove101
Summary: In the title of this... I DO mean random! It's basically got no point at all, but please read it anyway! Warning: YAOI! LOTS AND LOTS OF YAOI!


GX - GX

Bastion and Jaden had been going out for the past couple weeks and they were both enjoying their time together.

One day, Bastion got up in the morning and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him.

After he had taken a shower and brushed his teeth and everything, he went out and started to walk down the path he used to walk to school. Then, in the middle of the path, he met up with Jaden.

"Oh, hi Jaden."

"Hi. Mind if I walk to school with you?"

"No, of course not. It's unusual to see you up before school starts though." Bastion said as they started walking to school together.

"I just wanted to see you before school started." Jaden said, and Bastion smiled.

"You couldn't wait until **after** school?"

"Well, I thought you'd miss me too much." Jaden said with a smile, and this time Bastion chuckled before replying.

"I **always** miss you."

"Then maybe we should get together more often."

"Maybe we should."

"Good thing we have **all** our classes together."

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to focus in class **half** as well as I'm able to. I can't focus when you're not around." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled. "You're cute when you giggle like that."

"Thanks." Jaden said with a blush showing brightly on his face.

Pretty soon, they reached the school then went inside and went into their classroom.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school?" Jaden asked.

"Sounds like a plan to **me**." Bastion said, then kissed Jaden's forehead lovingly before they went to their seats.

-- After school at Bastion's locker --

"Hi Bastion-baby. Guess who?" Jaden whispered in Bastion's ear after he had come up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Hi Jaden." Bastion said so Jaden uncovered his eyes and leaned against the row of lockers next to Bastion's so that Bastion could see him.

"Aw! How did you know it was **me**?"

"Simple. You're the **only** one who's ever called me "Bastion-baby"." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled.

"I thought that it was a cute nickname." Jaden said with an **adorable** smile. (Yeah, **my** nickname! -Insert angry glare here- But it's physically **impossible** to stay mad at Jaden for long! -Gives Jaden a great, big bear hug-) "Hey Bastion?"

"Yeah."

"You know that homework that's due tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I need some help on it. Would it be okay if I stopped by your room tonight so that you can help me?" Jaden asked.

"Sure. No problem."

"And then maybe after that we could... you know..." Jaden asked with a blush and Bastion smirked when he got what Jaden meant.

"We'll see."

"I know what that means."

"It means "we'll see"." Bastion said, then started to walk away.

"Yeah, and that's code for "never gonna happen"." Jaden said as he started to follow Bastion.

"Actually... it's code for "most likely"." Bastion said with a smirk.

"See! I knew-" Jaden cut himself off when he realized what Bastion really **had** said. "You mean it?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Bastion said as he turned to face Jaden. "That is... if you can focus and cooperate."

"Yes! Yes, I will! I'll be the most focused and the most cooperative person **ever**!" Jaden said, excitedly, and Bastion chuckled.

"I **swear**... the things you'd do for sex." Bastion said, and Jaden wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck from behind.

"No. The things I'd do to feel you **touch** me." Jaden whispered in Bastion's ear, causing Bastion to blush crimson.

"Well, we'll just see how good you are at getting me to do that tonight." Bastion whispered in a sexy whisper.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you tonight, Bastion. And uh... stick with that sexy whisper... it's turning me on." Jaden whispered before kissing Bastion's neck and leaving.

-- At around 4:00 in Bastion's dorm room --

Bastion was sitting at his desk, on his laptop, talking to some friends of his, back home in Tokyo, over myspace when his cell phone rang. He got up to answer it and it was his parents.

"Hello?"

"Bastion... can we talk to you?" His mom and dad asked.

"Sure. About what?"

"Well... we went to your myspace page and who is this "Jaden" guy you keep talking about?" His dad asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" They both yelled.

"But Bastion... you're a **guy**."

"So?"

"So you're supposed to be dating a **girl**."

"Not necessarily."

"Are you saying that you'd rather be dating some... **guy** rather than a nice girl?"

"Yes. That's **exactly** what I'm saying."

"You're **crazy**."

"Why? Because I'm in love?" Bastion asked. "Besides... Jaden is not just **some** guy. He's a guy who's sweet, caring, funny, lovable, and **very** cute."

"Bastion, have you lost your mind?!"

"Maybe I have, but if I **did** then I don't want my mind back. I'm in love. End of discussion."

"Bastion?" Jaden asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, hi Jaden. Look... I'll call you back later."

"You hang up this phone Bastion Misawa and you're out of our lives forever! Do you hear me? Out of our-" Bastion's dad started, but he didn't have time to finish because Bastion had hung up.

Bastion then looked at Jaden and smiled.

"You're early. I didn't expect you here for atleast another **hour**."

"I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." Jaden said, and Bastion's smile widened.

"So... do you want to start the work now?"

"Can you do me a favor first?"

"What's that?"

"We haven't actually kissed for a while." Jaden said as he wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck. "So, why don't we now? We've got time, right?" Jaden asked, and Bastion nodded before pressing their lips together.

Then, Bastion's phone started ringing and they broke away from each other.

"Ignore it. It's probably just my dad telling me to get a life."

"Maybe it's an **emergency**. You should answer it."

"No way. I'm not gonna have my dad scold me because of who I'm going out with. No way!" Bastion said, and his phone stopped ringing. "Thank you." He whispered, then kissed Jaden again, and once again, the phone interrupted their moment of love. Bastion stopped kissing Jaden and finally answered the phone. "What?!"

"Bastion Misawa! How **dare** you hang up on me!" His dad yelled. "That's it! You are **out**!"

"Like I care? Besides... now I can be with Jaden without you or mom mocking me because of it." Bastion said, then he hung up, but instead of **just** hanging up he turned his phone off too. "There! **That** ought to do it."

"Bastion..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna help me with my homework?"

"Yes, of course. But why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because the faster we get through this then the faster we can get to... that **other** thing that we have planned." Jaden said, and Bastion blushed.

"Alright then. Lets get to it!" Bastion said.

-- About a half an hour later --

Jaden had just finished the last problem on the sheet and smiled at Bastion.

"Alright, Bastion! I'm done!" Jaden said, excitedly.

"Alrighty then. Let me see." Bastion said as he took the paper away and started to look it over. "Good. Everything looks good. Except for... you're gonna have to fix number 9. Other than that everything is right. You're a fast learner." Bastion said. "It's not that easy to learn Latin."

"Bastion, I need help." Jaden whined, and Bastion chuckled before leaning over Jaden and looking at his paper.

"What do you need help with?"

"This whole problem. It's so confusing."

"Here. Let me help." Bastion said as he put both his arms on either side of Jaden and took Jaden's hand just to get the pencil, but Jaden was in a playful mood, so he held the pencil tighter. "Fine. If you're gonna be **that** way about it then I'll just tell you the answer and you can write it down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Besides..." Bastion said, then moved his head so that his mouth was right by Jaden's ear. "I'm just as eager to jump into bed with you as **you** are." Bastion whispered, and Jaden blushed. "The answer is... build."

"Okay." Jaden said then wrote down build.

"Good."

"Okay. I'm all done **now**!" Jaden said, then got up.

"Whoa!" Bastion said as Jaden practically tackled him to the bed. "Whoa, Jaden. Easy. I know you're excited, but you **have** to calm down. You're like a dog."

"I'm sorry." Jaden said as he looked at Bastion who was laying below him. "I just couldn't control myself. I'll get off now." Jaden said, and was about to get off, but Bastion stopped him.

"Wait. I never said that I wanted you to get off." Bastion said, then kissed Jaden deeply.

GX - GX

I know, I know! This story had basically **no** plot or **anything** to it, but please don't hate me for it! It was **supposed** to have that stuff, but it just happened that it didn't! So... please don't hate me!


End file.
